Love-Hate Partner
by sekekun
Summary: 3 tahun berlalu semenjak Kris memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM. Kini Kris dan Exo sama-sama telah menjadi artis ternama di Asia dan global, namun mereka tidak pernah kontak sekalipun. Apa yg terjadi ketika Tao dan Kris terpilih menjadi pemeran utama sebuah gay movie? All hell breaks down! KrisTao, HunTao
1. Chapter 1

**.: Title:.**

Love-Hate Partner

**.: Pairing :.**

KrisTao, one sided HunTao

**.: Genre :.**

Angst, drama

**.: Warning :.**

Evil!Jerk!Kris, adult contents

**.: Summary :.**

3 tahun berlalu semenjak Kris memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM. Kini Kris dan Exo sama-sama telah menjadi artis ternama di Asia dan global, namun mereka tidak pernah kontak sekalipun. Apa yg terjadi ketika Tao dan Kris terpilih menjadi pemeran utama sebuah gay movie? All hell breaks down!

.:.

.:.

15 Mei 2014

Sebuah pukulan mental dengan telak menghancurkan ikatan-ikatan yang selama ini terlihat kokoh tanpa cacat, menyisakan untaian-untain kesedihan, keputusasaan, kehilangan dan kemarahan yang terjuntai tanpa arah.

Tautan antara dua ikatan yang terputus tersebut telah menyisakan kepedihan dan luka yang mendalam. Satu tautan melambai tertiup angin, sementara tautan di seberang hanya diam membisu. Sekuat apapun angin berhembus, lambaian itu takkan tersampaikan padanya yang membisu. Karena ia telah memutuskan untuk menapaki jalan dimana semua harapan tergantung tanpa pencapaian.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:: Chapter 1 ::.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.: China World Summit Wing Hotel :.

"Kau tahu hanya tubuhmu yang akan kurengkuh seerat ini."

Jari-jari yang kokoh dan panjang perlahan menjalar di atas kulit polos tanpa busana, bergerak dengan pola menurun, mengabsen habis liuk tubuh yang terpampang tak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang hotel. Sejengkal, dua jengkal, hingga jemari itu menghilang di balik jeans yang masih dikenakan tubuh yang tergolek pasrah tersebut—tubuh suci milik seorang pria muda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Rambut sekelam malamnya berantakan, matanya tertutup dengan alis berkerut tak nyaman, dadanya naik turun dengan nafas memburu, wajah memerah dan peluh tampak membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Pa-nas.." Lenguh pria itu tiba-tiba, membuat jari-jari yang hendak melanjutkan petualangannya membeku detik itu juga. Pemilik jemari itu tersenyum sinis sembari menarik kembali jari-jarinya dan membawanya untuk mencakup pipi kiri pria tersebut yang sehalus batu pualam.

"Kau tidak berubah. Sangat polos, Huang Zitao." Bisiknya di telinga pria yang ternyata bernama Zitao itu. Namun Zitao tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sedang memegang kontrol penuh akan kesadarannya. Matanya masih terpejam, nafasnya masih tak beraturan, bahkan ia nampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensi seorang pria yang kini sedang menindih tubuhnya dan memberi usapan-usapan lembut di pipinya.

"Hanya karena sedikit alkohol, kau jadi mabuk begini." Bisiknya lagi.

Seperti halnya Zitao, pria tak dikenal itu juga tidak mengenakan busana atas. Dada bidangnya terekspos nanar, sebuah tattoo _ghotic_ terukir artistik di lengan kirinya, sementara otot-otot kekarnya mengunci pergerakan minim yang sekali dua kali diisyaratkan oleh tubuh Zitao, mendekapnya ke dalam kungkungan hangat—yang bagi Zitao sukses menaikkan panas tubuhnya.

"Ngh..panas.." Desahan nafas Zitao menggema memenuhi ruangan hotel dimana pria itu sedang membebani tubuh kurus Zitao dengan gravitasi tubuhnya. Sebuah seringai mengembang di bibir seksi si pria, sebelum akhirnya bibir itu mengklaim bibir merah muda Zitao yang terbuka sedikit.

"Mmph!" Entah karena insting atau kesadaran yang tersisa, mata Zitao refleks terbuka—meski hanya sedikit. Ia berusaha menekan tubuh di atasnya untuk menjauhinya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang tak bertenaga menekan dada bidang si pria namun sia-sia, tubuh si pria bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Jangan melawan. Kau tahu hanya bibirmu yang kan kupagut seperti ini."

Apa yang terjadi detik berikutnya membuat Zitao menggeliat tak nyaman, sensasi panas dan basah yang diiringi pagutan dan permainan lidah di rongga mulutnya ditambah cubitan kasar pada tonjolan di dadanya merupakan hal asing bagi tubuhnya. Sakit, geli, membuat bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri. Namun lidah itu tak juga berhenti mencecap setiap inci bagian dalam mulut Zitao, bergulat dengan lidah Zitao yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman.

Liur mulai mengalir dari sela-sela bibir yang berpagut tersebut, membentuk aliran baru dengan keringat Zitao yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur. Hanya ketika Zitao hampir pingsan sajalah bibir pria itu meninggalkan bibir Zitao yang telah memerah dan membengkak.

"Manis."

Pria itu berkomentar seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Adegan yang terlampau sexy. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya barusan pasti akan langsung melorotkan celana mereka di hadapan si pria, apapun akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan tubuh menggairahkan si pria menghangatkan ranjang mereka, sayangnya bagi si pria yang bersangkutan, hanya tubuh ramping Zitao yang bisa membangkitkan insting animalistik dalam dirinya.

Zitaonya yang tercinta.

Dan malam ini, ia bebas memainkan tubuh seksi Zitao. Mengetes seberapa jauh tubuh atletis itu bisa melengkung, seberapa ketat rektum Zitao yang selama ini tak terjamah tangan-tangan kotor, dan bagaimana merahnya darah segar ketika ia berhasil menembus dan mengoyak sucinya lapisan keperawanan Zitao.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Meski Zitao tak menginginkan hal ini sekalipun..

Ia tak peduli.

Tiga tahun merupakan waktu tersulit sepanjang hidupnya.

Hidup terluntang-lantung tanpa rasa cinta.

Dengan dendam mengakar di dada.

Ia bendung segala rasa.

Malam ini, akan ia bayar habis semua pengorbanannya.

Biarkan iblis di dirinya bebas—

dan mengklaim malaikat di bawah tubuhnya

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Suasana senyap masih kental di sebuah ruang tidur bergaya minimalis. Wajar saja karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Si empunya kamarpun masih tampak terhanyut di alam mimpi, hal ini bisa dilihat dari bungkahan berselimut tebal tergulung di pinggir sebuah ranjang _medium sized_ dengan dengkuran halus mengalun dari balik selimut itu. Tapi sepinya suasana akhirnya pecah ketika sebuah ponsel di pinggir tempat tidur mendadak bergetar.

'Drrrt.'

.

.

'Drrrt'

.

.

'Drrrt'

.

.

"Argh! Berisik!" Teriak si pemilik kamar seraya menendang selimutnya hingga tersingkap, menampakkan seorang pria muda berkulit seputih susu dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan pandangan yang masih berkabut rasa kantuk.

"Siapa yang berani meneleponku pagi-pagi buta begini, hah!" Rutuknya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan dan berdiri ke berbagai arah. Diraihnya ponselnya yang sedari tadi menuntut untuk dijawab dengan gaya ogah-ogahan—bersiap untuk membentak siapapun yang telah menganggu tidur cantiknya tersebut—

"Eh? Tao?"

Si pria berkulit susu membelalakkan matanya sedikit ketika mendapati bahwa sahabatnyalah yang meneleponnya. Jujur saja, ia pikir yang menelponnya itu manajernya atau siapa, tanggung jawab yang berat sebagai seorang artis.

Perasaan kesalnyapun hilang entah kemana, tautan di alisnya mengendur dan pandangan si pria melembut. Tapi perasaan janggal segera menyergapnya. Tidak biasanya Tao menelponnya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Sahabatnya itu juga hanya akan menelepon kalau perlu, paling sering ya sms. Sebuah perasaan tak enak terbersit di benak si pria, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir. Namun ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis perasaan negatif apapun yang berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Tao?" Tanyanya to the point tepat setelah menekan tombol untuk menjawab pangggilan sahabatnya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana, hening. Namun samar-samar si pria bisa menebak suara gemerisik seprai yang tergesek. Alis si pria kembali berkerut, heran. Perasaan janggal yang tadi lenyap kembali muncul, detak di dadanya juga semakin kentara.

Tenang.

Tenanglah, Oh sehun, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hei, Tao? Kau disana kan? Jawab aku."

Masih hening.

Sehun mulai meneguk liurnya kasar.

"Hei jangan main-main Ta—"

"Hu-hunnah—"

Sehun kembali membelalakkan mata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akhirnya Tao menjawab!

"Tao!?"

"Hu..nnah.."

Ya Tuhan pada saat itu juga Sehun merasa seperti ditendang di perutnya! Perasaan negatif itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana tidak, Tao, hyung tercintanya itu memanggil namanya dengan suara serak dan lemah. Tao juga seperti menahan tangis.

"Kau kenapa Tao!? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mencengkram erat ponsel di genggamannya, Sehun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"...Cepat datang kesini..Hiks." Tao menjawab dengan isakan, sukses membuat Sehun yang kaget karena tangisannya hampir tergelincir di lantai kamar mandi.

"Tu-tunggu. Apa yang terjadi!? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Bagus. Sehun kini mulai panik.

"Sakit.." Tao kembali menjawab di tengah isakannya.

"Sakit? Apanya yang sakit?"

"Semua.."

DEG

Ok. Ini bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Di dorm M, kan? Aku segera kesana." Sehun mulai berkemas dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Bukan."

"Eh?"

"Aku—aku tidak ada di dorm." Tao meneguk ludah. Sehun merasa suara Tao tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Perasaan was-was Sehun sudah membuncah tak karuan. Ada yang aneh pada gelagat Tao—dan apa yang diucapkan tao selanjutnya berhasil membentuk berbagai macam gambaran negatif di otaknya.

"Aku.. aku ada di China World Summit Wing Hotel."

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

**A/N** PLEASE READ

Nihao!

Pertama, thanks udah mampir dan membaca. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom dan tak kusangka aku pilih EXO out of my other fandoms yay \o/ *throws confettI* maaf kalau bahasanya aneh dan banyak kekurangan.

Baru-baru ini tertarik sama Exo. Di exo bias aku ada banyak~! Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Lay (Chinaline dan maknaeline)

Mudah-mudahan Kris balik ke exo plisssss

Fic ini fokus Kristao dan Huntao, mungkin pairing lain bakal jadi cameo tapi ga janji yaa, expect banyak adegan mesumnya juga

I'd be drowning in feels if u at least drop a review, that means a lot to me but please NO FLAMES, NO SHAMEFUL ACT SUCH AS PLAGIARISM, be ashamed!

Ok. See u in next chap (kalau responnya bagus, aku lanjut kalau menurutku tidak ya tidak)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**.: Title:.**

Love-Hate Partner

**.: Pairing :.**

KrisTao, HunTao

**.: Genre :.**

Angst, drama

**.: Warning :.**

Evil!Jerk!Kris, adult contents

**.: Summary :.**

3 tahun berlalu semenjak Kris memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM. Kini Kris dan Exo sama-sama telah menjadi artis ternama di Asia dan global, namun mereka tidak pernah kontak sekalipun. Apa yg terjadi ketika Tao dan Kris terpilih menjadi pemeran utama sebuah gay movie? All hell breaks down!

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:: Chapter 2 ::.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Setiap kali kita berpisah

Kala itu pula aku merasa kalah

Setiap kali kukehilangan kelembutanmu

Sulit bagiku untuk melepas rasa sakit dihatiku

Setiap kali kita berpisah

Kala itu pula kubekali dirimu kecupan selamat tinggal

Kala itu adalah kala dimana

Aku paham sepenuhnya akan cinta

(Wang Lee Hom – _Kiss Goodbye_

_Trans © _sekekun)

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

:: 16 Mei 2014 (3 tahun yang lalu) ::

"Hei, sebaiknya kau kembali ke dorm-mu. Ini sudah larut malam." Desis sesosok lelaki berstruktur wajah mungil pada seorang pria jangkung berkulit susu yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan fokus pandang tertanam penuh pada layar Tv flatscreen di depannya. Air muka si pria jangkung mengernyitkan rasa kesal dan cemas, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada sementara urat di permukaan pelipisnya nampak berkedut.

"Aku tidak mau, Luhan hyung." Balasnya ketus.

Luhan, si pria berwajah mungil mati-matian menahan emosi lantaran nasehat bijaknya tidak digubris sama sekali. Jujur saja, hari ini suasana hatinya juga sedang tidak baik. Rasa capek dan tekanan emosional yang dideranya sejak tanggal 15 lalu hampir menyedot habis titik kewarasannya. Namun ia paham, semua yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh teman baiknya, yang telah ia anggap saudara sedarahnya sendiri. Saudara yang kini memilih untuk menghabiskan malam sendirian di gedung SM entertaintment, dan saudaranya itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa si pria bernalar sekeras batu di hadapannya ini tidak henti-hentinya mencemari atmosfir sekitar dengan aura gelapnya.

Paham bahwa keheningan yang berlanjut hanya akan memperkeruh suasana, Luhan menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di sofa yang sama, memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping pria beraura gelap tersebut.

"Biar aku yang menungguinya, Sehun-ah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi anak itu pasti pulang." Luhan menepuk bahu lebar Sehun, sosok jangkung yang kini menatap harap padanya. Secercah kelegaan terbersit di manik mata Sehun, nampaknya kata-kata Luhan dicernanya sebagai dorongan mental yang kini memang sedang dibutuhkannya.

"Aku harap itu benar, hyung. Tapi kau tahu seberapa emosionalnya Tao. Ini pertama kalinya dia memintaku pulang duluan, meningggalkannya sendiri di gedung SM," rutuk Sehun dengan alis bertaut tak suka. Luhan yang mengerti akan keresahan Sehun segera mengacak rambut Sehun sembari melemparkan senyum penuh pengertian.

"Relax, man. Kita tahu Tao sedang perlu waktu sendiri." Berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata supportifnya, cahaya dimata Luhan jelas-jelas memantulkan kesedihan. Menarik nafas sejenak, ia melanjutkan, "Besok pasti dia kembali bermanja-manja padamu, merengek ini itu hahaha." Tawa kecil mengalun lembut dari bibir tipisnya setelah mengingat tingkah maknae Exo-M yang bersikap layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Luhan, Sehun mulai komat-kamit tak jelas, tampang juteknya terlihat semakin jutek. Jelas-jelas kini dia kesal.

"Awas saja kalau bocah itu besok malah bergelayut padaku layaknya panda setelah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Beraninya mengusirku pulang." Ancam Sehun pada sosok yang bahkan saat ini tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Hei! Kau tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu tentang hyungmu! Jelas-jelas yang masih bocah itu dirimu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengangkat kaki kirinya—siap menginjak kaki Sehun—kalau saja Sehun tidak sigap berdiri dan menjauhkan diri.

"Bocah?" Sehun mengernyitkan alis sedikit, bisa ditebak hyungnya itu telah menyinggung titik tersensitif pada harga dirinya. Luhan menatap member termuda grupnya itu dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Sayangnya kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah candaan di telinga pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, keheningan Sehun akhirnya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku hanya bercan—"

"Tanggal 19 Mei ini aku akan menjadi legal." Potong Sehun tiba-tiba. Meskipun nada bicara maknae Exo-K itu terkesan sangat tenang, setiap kata yang terucap mengirimkan sensasi dingin ke sekujur tubuh Luhan, membangkitkan setiap helai bulu remangnya.

Sejak kapan Sehun mempunyai aura tidak mengenakkan seperti ini?

"—menjadi adult resmi. Itu artinya.. aku bisa melakukan hal-hal dewasa dengan bebas." Timpal Sehun sedetik kemudian yang sukses membuat Luhan memelototinya dengan mulut sedikit menganga, manik matanya turun naik mengintimidasi sosok Sehun. Oh Tuhan, Luhan berani bertaruh kalau ia baru saja melihat sebuah seringai di wajah maknae Exo-K itu.

Imajinasi liar macam apa yang kini memenuhi otak Sehun?

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau—"

"Ucapanku sudah jelas, hyung." Potong Sehun, mencegah kesempatan bicara Luhan yang entah mengapa mulai merasa sofa yang didudukinya menjadi tak senyaman sebelumnya.

Sehun menatap lurus Luhan dengan sepasang manik mata yang mulai menggelap. Kini yang terpantul di kedua keping itu hanyalah kilatan kebencian, tekad, kepercayaan diri, rasa mendominasi, dan rasa posesif.

Tanpa sadar Luhan meneguk ludah. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakan Tao. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seperti apa yang 'orang itu' lakukan."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sehun melangkah pergi tanpa mengerling sedikitpun pada sosok Luhan yang membeku di sofa. Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan mata membelalak nanar hanya bisa menyaksikan sosok Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu keluar asramanya.

"Ya Tuhan..Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kris.."

Desis Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah selesai mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

.:.

.:.

.:.

:: 16 mei 2014—Outside SM Entertainment Building (3 tahun lalu) ::

Terlihat kerumunan yeoja dan beberapa namja yang sedang memenuhi sebuah areal gedung SM dengan kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka adalah fans dari boyband Exo, grup boyband dengan popularitas mendunia yang kini sedang terhimpit masa-masa sulit mereka.

Aura gelap menguar di antara kerumunan fans tersebut, dan perasaan negatif itu bertambah parah ketika mereka melihat artis-artis idola mereka pulang dengan tatapan kosong, berjalan tanpa jiwa, terlihat capek dan frustasi. Terlebih lagi beberepa anggota boyband tersebut yaitu Suho, Yixing, dan Sehun yang sebelumnya bersama Tao bernyanyi lagu moonlight di dalam gedung kini telah kembali ke dorm dan meninggalkan maknae-M itu seorang sendiri.

Sekali dua kali mereka mendongak ke atas, tepatnya ke arah jendela lantai 3 gedung SME—dimana kini Tao, baby panda mereka berada.

"Tao-ya belum pulang juga." Seorang noona yang berada di antara kerumunan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah menekuk. Matanya sembab dan bengkak, sangat kentara bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Tao yang takut tidur sendirian, Tao yang harus ditemani mandi, Tao yang takut hantu, kini hanya sendiri di dalam gedung SM? Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu, manager dan staff lain sudah pulang. Tidak masuk akal!

"Bisa tenang tidak sih! Kita semua disini juga khawatir, sedih, frustasi!" Teman si yeoja mulai berteriak kecil, di pipinya terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering.

"Kita semua sedih..sama—sama halnya dengan Tao-ya!" Yeoja lain menimpali. Kerumunan itupun mulai berisik, kata-kata protes, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan perasaan tak mengenakkan lainnya tergulir dari bibir mereka.

Sampai akhirnya satu-satunya lampu yang menyala di lantai 3 gedung tersebut padam.

"Ah! Sepertinya Tao-ya akan pulang!" Celetuk seorang namja keturunan bule dengan bahasa Korea beraksen british.

Segera semua kepala terhenyak ke atas, menatap sebuah ruangan di lantai 3 dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ruangan yang sedari tadi bergema dengan isak tangis—walau samar. Mereka tahu tao sedang menangis. Mereka tahu Tao sedang merindukan Kris dan sedang menahan pilu yang dalam. Hal itu sangat menyayat hati mereka mengingat bahwa mereka tidak bisa membawa Kris ke sisi Tao untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Bagaimana bisa, keinginan untuk memeluk Tao saja selama ini hanyalah sebatas angan-angan. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan, mendengar, tanpa bisa memberi support dalam bentuk apapun untuk menghibur sang idola.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kurus mendobrak jendela ruangan di lantai 3 tersebut dari dalam, mengijinkan si pemilik tangan menyambut dinginnya angin malam.

Tao-ya! Pikir kerumunan fans di luar kompak.

Dentuman musik yang tersusun dari tangga-tangga nada familiar mulai mengalir dari ruangan tersebut dan menggema hingga keluar gedung. Selang sepersekian detik instrumental-instrumental tersebut menyatu dengan udara, fans yang memenuhi area luarpun mendadak sunyi. Panca indra mereka seolah terhipnotis.

Bukan. Ini semua bukan karena alunan instrumen-instrumen yang telah akrab di telinga mereka, melainkan karena..

...suara merdu bak malaikat yang melangkah mulus di atas tangga-tangga nada tersebut. Mereka sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara lembut yang selama ini mereka cecap sebagai candu penenang. Suara yang selama ini membentuk buliran kata penuh kasih sayang. Suara jernih kiat akan kehangatan yang entah kenapa, kini hanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sanggup mengiris hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Mereka bisa merasakannya.

Tangisan berkamuflase dalam nyanyian.

Teriakan kepedihan, kekecewaaan, amarah, kesedihan, semua teraduk menjadi satu dalam alunan lagu.

.

_Then they all broke down_

_._

_Crying their heart and eyes out_

.

_Guided by the angelic voice that was a sad rythm _

.

_What once a music to their ears_

.

_Had turned into a painful prick of thousand thorns_

_._

_© sekekun_

_._

:: Mei, 2017 (Present Time) ::

"Shit..! Shit! Shit!" Umpatan demi umpatan terlontar dari seorang pengendara mobil Maserati hitam yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kontrol setir di genggamannya bergerak urakan. Untungnya hanya sedikit mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan Beijing di pagi hari sehingga si pengendara bebas menekan gas dan melajukan mobil mewahnya tanpa takut berakhir sebagai kriminal.

Nama si pengendara adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang aktor merangkap model dengan karir gemilang di usia yang masih terbilang muda. Bermodalkan wajah yang sangat tampan dan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang, Oh Sehun dikenal sebagai 'The Ice Prince' yang sanggup membekukan siapapun hanya dengan lirikan matanya. Para wanita menggilainya, kaum gay mengejar-ngejarnya, setiap film yang diperankannya menembus box office dan kini Oh Sehun merupakan salah satu aktor ternama Asia yang berhasil memberikan gebrakan besar di dunia perfilman Amerika, Hollywood.

Siapa yang menyangka dahulunya ia hanyalah seorang anggota boyband yang bahkan tidak mengenal akting sama sekali? Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang dulu pemalu, tersembunyi sesosok makhluk buas berkalungkan permata yang belum diasah? Siapa yang menyangka, seorang Oh Sehun yang dulunya dikenal sebagai maknae boyband Exo dengan imej yang bersih dari penghakiman publik... kini dicap sebagai salah satu aktor Asia paling kontroversial?

Benar sekali. Skandal merupakan asupan sehari-hari Oh Sehun, seorang selebriti yang pernah terancam mendekam di balik jeruji besi karena menabrak seorang fan namun berhasil lolos karena permainan uang, aktor yang dikenal sering meniduri lawan mainnya off stage, mengendarai mobil di bawah pengaruh alkohol, bahkan membuat babak belur sesama artis. Catatan kontroversinya memang cukup menggemparkan publik. Ironisnya, meskipun Oh Sehun jelas-jelas bukan figur publik yang patut dicontoh, hal-hal tersebut tidak mengurangi popularitasnya sedikitpun. Banyak spekulasi yang bertebaran diantara fans bahwa pangeran es mereka melakukan semua itu demi seseorang.

Seseorang yang juga sangat akrab di mata dan telinga fans Oh sehun. Ia adalah Huang Zitao, sahabat Oh Sehun di Exo yang dijuluki 'Crossover Idol'. Satu-satunya individu di dunia ini yang bisa menundukkan Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan berandal. Mereka adalah tipikal sahabat yang selalu bersama layaknya sepasang sepatu, bahkan Sehun dijuluki sebagai bodyguard pribadi Tao. Seperti halnya spekulasi yang mengatakan bahwa fan yang ditabrak Sehun adalah fan sasaeng yang sering meneror Tao, atau artis yang diajaknya baku hantam adalah artis gay yang menyukai Tao secara terang-terangan, membuat fan berasumsi bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pecinta sesama jenis, dan dia menyimpan rasa pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Apakah itu semua benar?

Benar atau tidaknya, tidak seorangpun berani meragukan sikap protektif Sehun pada sahabatnya itu. Sama halnya pada situasi yang kini memacu adrenalinnya. Panggilan yang beberapa menit lalu diterimanya dari Tao berhasil memompa darahnya ke kepala, menghambat akal sehatnya untuk memproses apapun dengan kepalan dingin. Satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini adalah wajah kesakitan Tao yang basah karena air mata...

..dan insting animalistiknya untuk membunuh seseorang.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

'China Summit Wing!? Kenapa kau bisa disana!?'

'Seseorang.. membawaku kemari..'

'Seseorang? Siapa!?'

'I-itu..'

'Jawab tanpa terbata-bata!'

'Aku..aku tidak yakin siapa.'

'Kau pikir aku percaya itu?'

'Aku..'

'Cukup. Sekarang aku menuju kesana. Diam dan tunggulah.'

'Hun-ah... maaf.. Maafkan ak—'

Klik.

Phone call ended.

.:.

.:.

.:.

"Ini kamarnya, tuan."

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Seorang pria setengah baya terlihat membungkuk pelan pada Sehun sebelum meninggalkan aktor papan atas tersebut seorang diri di koridor hotel berkarpet carcoal yang lengang dari keberadaan pengunjung lainnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pria setengah baya yang merupakan lobby hostess tersebut menghilang dibalik lift, keping gelap Sehun segera mengerling tajam pada pintu kamar bernomor 109 di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya Sehun mendobrak paksa pintu itu dan menghambur masuk untuk mencari sosok yang akan membantu meredam detakan di dadanya yang semakin tak terkontrol. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyulut keributan disini, mendapati kamar yang menjadi tujuannya berada di deretan grand premier membuktikan bahwa orang yang membawa sahabatnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dengan status rendah. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sehun segera merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya dan menelpon Tao.

_Calling.._

_...Panda Pabo_

Klik.

"..halo?" Panda pabo atau Zitao, sahabatnya bodohnya itu mengangkat telponnya dalam hitungan detik. 'Anak ini pasti dalam keadaan panik' batin Sehun.

"Aku sudah ada di depan pintu kamarmu." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya seolah menggerogoti dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia siap menyaksikan kenyataan yang ada di balik pintu ini?

Tao tidak menjawab di seberang sana, namun tak lama kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka dari dalam—meski hanya sedikit. Dentuman di dada Sehun seolah berhenti sesaat ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan dari balik pintu tersebut, surai hitam yang terlihat acak-acakan sedikit demi sedikit menyembul keluar. Kepala itu tertunduk, seolah menolak untuk mengakui sosok sehun yang telah hadir di hadapannya.

"Ma-masuklah, Hun—"

Grep.

Lengan ringkih Tao yang bersandar pada pintu terhenyak ke depan, memberikan akses bebas pada Sehun untuk mengambil alih pintu di depannya dan mendobraknya kasar, membuat pintu tersebut terpampang lebih lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok Tao yang terbalut pakaian stylishnya. Tao yang kaget secara refleks mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, membuat sepasang keping hitam segelap malam yang bengkak karena tangisan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik yang berkilat dengan tatapan tak percaya. Manik penuh kesedihan itupun memutuskan kontaknya, berusaha bersembunyi di balik poni surai hitam yang tak beraturan. Tanpa sadar genggaman Sehun pada pergelangan Tao semakin mengerat, membuat Tao terperanjat menahan sakit. Sehun menarik Tao ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya kasar. Tak sepatah katapun terlontar. Penghangat di ruangan tersebut seolah rusak dan membuat suhu merosot drastis. Tao benci suasana seperi ini. Menyesakkan.

"Hunnah..."

"Dimana orang itu?" Tatapan Sehun seolah menghujami tubuh Tao dengan seribu jarum. Tatapan datar dan dingin yang membuat Tao merasa bahwa ia telah berbuat hal terhina di dunia ini. Ia benci melihat Sehun seperti ini. Sehun membuatnya takut..

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Jangan berbohong!"

Sebelum Tao bisa memberi pembelaan, Sehun sudah berada di depan walk-in wardrobe dan menerobos masuk. Tao dengan langkah tertatih berusaha menyusul Sehun. Ia harus menenangkan Sehun, memberi penjelasan secepatnya. Apakah hal itu akan terulang lagi? Apakah karena dirinya, Sehun harus dihakimi publik lagi?

Sehun membuka tiap lemari yang ada di dalam walk-in wardrobe tersebut. Matanya menginvestigasi tiap sudut ruangan khusus pakaian tersebut berharap menemukan seonggok keparat yang sedang meringkuk layaknya pengecut.

Tapi hasilnya nihil..

"Cih!" Kepalan tangan Sehun bertemu dengan kerasnya tembok wardrobe menciptakan bunyi hantaman yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Sehun pasti akan mengulangi tindakannya hingga tangannya berdarah kalau saja Tao tidak segera menarik jaket Sehun dan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Cukup Hunnah!" Setengah berteriak, Tao menyeret tubuh Sehun dari dinding yang tak bersalah. Ia sedikit kaget ketika Sehun menyentuh lengannya dan mengendurkan rangkulannya dengan kasar. Hanya satu kejapan mata yang diperlukan tao untuk menyadari bahwa situasi kini berbalik. Sehun telah membalikkan badannya dan meraih pinggang Tao, menatapnya intens dan penuh selidik.

"Apa si keparat itu yang membawamu kemari?"

Tao menggeleng cepat, manik matanya kembali terasa basah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kenapa kau menangis!?"

Tao hanya terdiam, ia tak berani menatap Sehun. Suaranya tak mau keluar dan kata-kata yang telah dipersiapkannya tertelan entah kemana. Hati kecilnya sadar, menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Sehun hanya akan membuatnya kembali membabi buta. Sakit hati ini cukup Tao yang menanggungnya sendiri. Sehun sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya, selama ini Sehun telah menjadi pilar terkokohnya. Kali ini Sehun tidak boleh tahu. Apapun yang terjadi Sehun tidak bole—

"Jawab aku, Tao! Kau tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya seperti ini! Apa kau ingat apa yang bisa saja terjadi padamu kalau saja saat itu aku tidak mucul dan membuat si gay keparat itu babak belur!?"

—kalau begitu kenapa kau meneleponnya, Tao? Kenapa kau harus seceroboh ini? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Akuilah, ketergantunganmu pada sahabatmu ini secara tidak sadar telah membuatmu selalu memerlukan sosoknya untuk menenangkanmu. Untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkanmu..bahkan di situasi tersulitpun..

Ah..

Ikatan ini mengingatkannya pada ikatan yang dulu dimilikinya dengan orang itu..

Orang yang juga telah menghancurkannya untuk kedua kalinya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada dirinya tadi malam..

Tao tidak bodoh. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Meski ia tidak bisa mengingat detil kejadiannya, sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, memar-memar pada kulitnya, bibirnya yang sobek, cairan lengket yang mengering dan noda merah yang meresap di atas seprai menjawab semua pertanyaannya tentang apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam antara dirinya dan orang itu.

Orang brengsek yang berulang kali mengkhianatinya, menghancurkannya, membodohinya..

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak Tao ketika ia mendapati dirinya tergolek sendirian tanpa busana dengan pening dan rasa sakit menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya..

'Kenapa?'

Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?

Tidak puaskah kau melihatku menderita?

Jawab aku..

Gege..

.

.

"Tao? Hei! Tao!" Tubuh Tao yang melemas jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Dengan sigap Sehun mempererat pegangannya pada tubuh Tao yang mulai merosot ke tanah. Melihat mata Tao yang kini terpejam dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Tao masih dalam keadaan sadar kembali membangkitkan rasa cemas Sehun. Ditepuknya pipi Tao pelan hanya untuk mendapati bahwa suhu tubuh Tao sangat tinggi. Shit, dia demam! Batin Sehun sedikit kesal karena Tao tidak berkata apa-apa soal kondisinya ini.

Sehun mulai memposisikan kepala Tao yang terkulai lemah ke posisi yang menurutnya lebih nyaman di atas lengannya, dan ketika ia sudah meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah kedua lekukan kaki Tao—berniat membopong Tao yang pingsan bridal style—mata Sehun terhenti pada bibir pucat sahabatnya yang sobek..

DEG

Sobek..dengan darah kering menghiasi ujung bibirnya..

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sehun mulai memantrakan kata-kata yang sama dalam hati.

Kumohon Tuhan, katakan ini semua adalah mimpi buruk..

Dengan kaki gemetar, Sehun mulai melangkah keluar dari walk-in wardrobe tersebut sembari membopong Tao yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan hati-hati Sehun meletakkan Tao di atas tempat tidur king sized yang ada di ruang tengah kamar tersebut.

Wajah Tao terlihat damai, berbeda halnya dengan Sehun yang merasa dadanya dicabik-cabik. Sehun sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, itulah yang ia katakan berulang-ulang pada dirinya ketika ia menerima panggilan dan memutuskan untuk menjemput Tao.

Ironis, situasi ini mirip dengan kejadian yang menimpa Tao satu tahun lalu.

Hanya saja..

BRET

Sehun menyingkap kaos lengan panjang yang dikenakan Tao dengan sebelah tangannya, dan benar saja..memar-memar kemerahan bahkan kebiruan nampak memenuhi kulit dada dan perut Tao yang kini terekspos nanar di hadapannya. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini membuat Sehun merasa nafasnya terputus saat itu juga. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat. Sehun tidak perlu mencari bukti lainnya lagi. Hal ini saja cukup menjelaskan arti dibalik isak tangis Tao.

Berusaha mengontrol buncahan berbagai emosi di dirinya, Sehun segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Tao sebelum menggotong Tao di punggungnya.

"Maaf.."

Bisik Sehun dengan suara gemetar dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

'Maaf ..'

.

'Maaf..'

.

'..kali ini aku telah gagal melindungimu..'

.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.: SM Entertainment Building :.

"Jadi kau menyetujuinya, pak tua? Tentunya anda paham apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menolak."

Pemilik suara bariton tersebut tersenyum licik ketika melihat sesosok lelaki tua berkacamata tengah serius membaca sebuah naskah film di genggamannya.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Kris. Bagaimanapun juga tanpa kami kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku juga mengoreksi cara anda memanggilku, pak tua. Maksudku, tuan Lee Soo Man."

Lee Soo Man menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli.

"Namaku bukan lagi Kris. Aku adalah Wu Yi Fan."

.:.

.:.

.:.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N **

Maaf.. lama updatenya... RL menyedot habis tenaga kehidupanku, susah banget dapet waktu menulis, jadi sekali lagi maaf telat update. Ini pun kuketik dengan sisa waktu senggang yang teramat sempit... na'as bgt. MAAF KRISNYA CUMA MUNCUL SEKILAS lol

Anyway, kolom ini untuk menanggapi beberapa review yang menarik perhatianku:

Q : Reader bisa memanggilku dengan apa?

A: Sekun~

Q : Ada Huntaonya ya?

A : Tentunya, aku sangat suka persahabatan Sehun dan Tao

Q : Plis bisakah akhirnya semua jadi official pairing?

A : lol aku menulis apa yang kusuka..so..tebak apa yang kusuka? /lho

Q : Chapter nya gabisa lebih panjang?

A : Pertanyaan yang paling aku takuti.. Aku usahakan ya.. Chapter ini udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kan. /bangga

Bagi yang SUKA pasangan HUNTAO/TAOHUN, gabung di thread Taohun yaa, atau nge-stalk aja juga welcome kok : (shameless promotion) Ketik aja di google "Taohun thread onehallyu"

Singkatnya, thread di forum ini merupakan forum STALKERS Sehun dan Tao, disini fans yang belum tahu persis bagaimana persahabatan Taotao dan Hunnah akan mengerti betapa berharganya hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Terakhir, thanks berat buat review di chapter lalu, review kalian yang membuatku mati-matian nyari waktu untuk mengetik ini, MAAF bgt belum bisa dibales satu-satu. Thanks ya supportnya, WO AI NI MEN ^^


End file.
